With Death Comes Life
by SweetSwizzle614
Summary: A Louigan story; major character death Rated M for language mostly A sad diagnosis, a reunion, and growing romances and life changes make up this story. Mainly Louise/Logan but smatterings of Tina/Zeke, Gene/Courtney, Bob/Linda


The weather matched perfectly with how Louise felt that morning; cold, rainy, and dreadful. She was dressed in all black because that is how you dressed for a funeral. Her bunny ears were long gone and, in place of them, she now wore an emerald green headband against her thick, long mane of black hair. She put on some waterproof mascara and some lipgloss to complete the look.

Staring at herself, she sighed. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach made her want to vomit. Instead, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "You can do this. You have to do this. Mom, Tina, and Gene are counting on you to be the strong one." she told herself as she prepared to head next door to Mort's. She'd been preparing for this day for some time now. Ever since the phone call that changed everything.

Two months ago...

"Louise? Phone for you. It's Mrs. B. Says it's important." Louise heard Zeke calling from the front of the restaurant. "Okay, take over the grill for me, yeah? I'll take it in the office." Louise knew she needed a quiet place for this call. Her father retired the previous year, giving up Bob's Burgers and handing the reins over to Louise. She had just graduated from college with a degree in Business Management so he knew she could handle it. Three months later, he was complaining of aches and pains. Linda kept insisting he go to the doctor, but he refused until it became too unbearable. The diagnosis: Cancer, prostate cancer. He'd had it for sometime and it had already metastasized and spread into his bones.

"Talk to me, Goose." Louise tried sounding upbeat. "Louise, it's mommy. Daddy's worse. They say he may only have weeks, months if we're lucky. Oh, what will we do without him!?!?" her mother wailed into her ear. "Mom, take a deep breath. Are they keeping him in the hospital?" Louise didn't want him to be in the hospital. She hated going there. It was so depressing and gray. "They want to keep him here but he doesn't want to stay. What do you think? Tina is a mess and Gene is still on tour." Louise took the phone away from her ear so she could think for a second.

"Mom, if he doesn't want to be there, bring him back to your condo. He doesn't want to die in that place. Let him enjoy what little time he has left. I can let Zeke handle things here, and I will come stay with you and dad. I've been meaning to take some time off anyway; might as well spend what time I can with dad." Linda was crying on the other end of the phone. "Okay (sniffle), I'll tell the doctor (sniffle). Thank you, Louise. I love you, sweetie." "Love you too, mom." And with that she hung up the phone.

She allowed herself a few minutes to process, and then she got back to the grill. "You good?" Zeke asked with concern. "No. It's not good news. Dad has weeks or months if we're lucky. Tina is a wreck. Gene is on tour until the end of this month, so it's up to me. Ya think you can handle things here for a few weeks buddy?" Zeke nodded. "No probs boss lady. I got you." He looked deep in thought for a moment then asked, "Do you think I should call your sister? See if she is okay?" Louise smiled, "I think that sounds good, bud."

"Hey, T! Wait up!" Louise shouted to her sister as she jogged to catch up to her. "Before we go in, can I talk to you?" Tina had red, puffy eyes and she looked as pale as a ghost. "Sure. What is it?" Tina asked. "Listen, I know you're upset and everything. I mean, I am too, but mom and dad do not need to see us like this. Dad is dying, but lets try to make these next few weeks at least enjoyable and not a pity party." Tina's chin quivered so Louise pulled her into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay, T. I'll handle the tough stuff. I love you." Tina hugged her sister back and mumbled something Louise couldn't hear. "What?" She pulled away from their embrace. "I said, thanks for being the strong one." Louise smiled on the outside, but inside her heart was breaking. She didn't feel like the strong one.

Inside her parents condo...

"Hey, dad. You look like shit." Louise said with a smile. "Oh, good. That's the look I was going for, Louise." Bob said with a laugh, "How's the restaurant going?" He always had to ask about the restaurant even as he lay dying. "Great, actually. The name change and the updated menu took very well and we just finished the renovation since buying the building next door. Mr. Fischoeder was happy to sell especially since he's getting ready to sell everything and retire to Boca. Gave me a really great deal too. Belcher's Bistro is my baby." Bob smiled proudly at his youngest child. "And who is watching your baby while you visit your dear, old dad?"

"Zeke has everything under control. I trust him. He's a great guy." Bob smiled. "I always liked that kid. You and him make a good team, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, we do, but it's not like that at all. Zeke only has eyes for Tina." Tina blushed crimson. "Why do you think that? I haven't spoken to him in years, Louise." Louise shook her head and smiled, "Oh, Tina, Tina, Tina. That man has been head over heels for you since the 8th grade. He asked me today if he should call and check up on you as a matter of fact." Tina tried not to, but a smile slowly spread across her face. Ever since Jimmy Jr broke things off with her last year, Tina's confidence had become non-existent. Like on cue, her phone rang. Tina looked down. "It's the restaurant, Louise." Louise face palmed her own face in frustration. "Answer it, T. It's Zeke. Oh my God!"

Linda was in the kitchen cutting up some sandwiches they had picked up on the way home from the hospital. She could hear Bob and Louise talking and laughing together. Tina had gotten a phone call, so she was out on the balcony talking to whomever it was. Her babies were here, well, almost all of her babies. Gene had two more weeks of his tour left. Linda just prayed that her Bobby lasted that long. "Mom! Dad wants to watch a movie. Bring out some snacks, will ya?" Linda smiled. 'Yes, this is exactly what Bobby needs.' she thought to herself.

The next couple weeks passed by so fast that before they knew it, Gene had arrived with Courtney in tow. They were "very good friends and bandmates, but nothing else" as Gene put it. Courtney was not the annoying, necklace sucker she used to be. On the contrary, she actually was more mature than Gene, often getting him out of trouble. Bob was happy to see them together even if Gene couldn't admit his true feelings yet. Tina had begun to cheer up. Daily talks with Zeke helped immensely and he came over twice a week after closing the restaurant.

One night, Bob and Linda were talking after sending the kids out for the night. "Lin? What are we gonna do about Louise?" Linda looked at him confused, "What do you mean, Bobby?" Bob sighed, "Well, Tina has Zeke. Gene has Courtney. What about Louise? Rudy?" Linda laughed, "Well that might be a problem seeing as Rudy lives in California now with his girlfriend Chole. I don't know. She hasn't been interested in many men over the years. She only dated one guy in her 23 years and he was a total jerk to her." Bob smiled and asked her, "Have you heard anything about the Bush kid? Logan? They always had a special relationship didn't they?" Linda laughed, "Oh yeah, real special. They hated each other, Bobby." They continued to laugh as they reminisced about the kids and their lives together over the years.

Meanwhile, the kids were enjoying their night out at a new beach side bar on Wonder Wharf. "If we get too drunk, we'll just get a taxi back to my apartment, guys." Louise yelled across the table. Tina nodded and Gene answered back, "Okay. Sounds weird calling it your apartment when we all grew up in that place." Louise rolled her eyes at him and excused herself from the table of couples. "Ugh. Why did I even bother coming out tonight? To watch Tina eye-fuck Zeke and watch Gene try to deny his feelings for Courtney." Louise sat at the bar waiting to catch the bartender's eye.

"What can I get ya, dollface?" Louise couldn't believe her eyes. Logan Berry Bush, in the flesh. She hadn't seen him in 10 years. She stared with her mouth open. "You okay, miss?" Louise finally found her voice, "Well, I never thought I would see you again, Logan Berry Bush." His eyes widened as he realized to whom he was talking to. "Holy shit! Belcher? Is it really you? Damn, I haven't seen you in at least a decade. Damn. You're all grown up." He really was amazed that she hadn't become some mutant. Sure she was a cute kid but that didn't always mean they'd grow up looking so, well, no other word came to mind other than "gorgeous". "Gorgeous, eh?" Shit. Did he say that word out loud? "Well, I just was not expecting that. No more bunny ears then? How's your dad doing? I always liked that guy." With the mention of her father, Louise suddenly lost it. She felt the tears brimming in her eyes, felt her chin quiver, and ran out of the bar. Her heart began to race and she collapsed on the sidewalk.

Logan felt like he should go after her so he called out to the other bartender, "Yo, Vin! I'm taking a break!" and he ran out to find her. He didn't need to go far. A small group of people were surrounding a small woman on the ground. "Move! Out of the way! I'm a First Responder!" he yelled out. Seeing her there, pale, and on the ground made a lump form in his throat. He checked her pulse; it was strong although faster than he'd like. "Louise, can you hear me?" She opened her eyes and just nodded. "Shows over, folks. Hey, I'm going to slowly sit you up, okay?" He helped her sit up and sat diwn next to her. "When is the last time you ate?" he asked in earnest. She looked at him like she wasn't sure how to take him. "Why are you here, Logan?" she asked.

He smiled at her and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, thank you for helping me, Logan. What would I have done without you, Logan? No problem, Belcher. Anytime." He was laying on the sarcasm pretty thick so Louise playfully punched his arm. "Shut your face, Bush. I had a fucking panic attack, okay. Usually I am home alone when it happens. Been under a shit ton of stress, okay. So, lay off." Logan now looked concerned again. "You wanna talk about it? My apartment is right above the bar. Get you some water?" She nodded her head and let him help her up. He walked them to the side of the bar where the door to his apartment was.

"Here we are. Casa De Logan. Have a seat on the couch. I'll grab you a water." Logan went to the kitchenette and grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice and water. He watched as Louise checked his living room out. Louise was impressed with how clean everything was. Cleaner than her place, that was for damn sure. She turned as she heard him clear his throat. "Nice place. Clean. Thanks for the water." She thought she would feel uncomfortable being alone with him but it was quite the opposite.

Logan got comfortable on the chair across from her. "So, do you have the panic attacks often?" he asked sincerely. Louise sighed deeply. "Only over the past few months. I'm not sure if you heard, but I bought the restaurant and the building next door from Mr. Fischoeder and renamed it Belcher's Bistro after my dad retired." Logan didn't know that because he had been too busy with his own business venture. "I actually did not know that. You see, the bar, well, it's mine. I own it, so I have been pretty busy with that. But now that you mention it, Vinny has brought food from a new place in town and it's pretty fucking good. Must be your place. Nice. So, your dad must be enjoying the retirement then?"

Louise shook her head, "No. Actually, he's not enjoying it at all. He was diagnosed with cancer and we just got word that it's

metastasized. He has weeks left maybe. So, I took a leave of absence from work, and Zeke is handling things for me while I help my mom take care of him. It's just been a lot on me. Tina cannot handle it and Gene had been away on tour but just came back, although he's not much help either." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh fuck, Louise. I had no clue. Fuck." He hadn't realized he started tearing up until it was too late to hide it from her. "I'm sorry. It's just, your dad always treated me like I mattered. Not like my parents at all. I really looked up to him. When I worked at the restaurant, I really felt like I was where I belonged, even as short lived as it was." He looked at her as he said the last sentence. He'd been forced out because of her hatred of him back then.

Louise looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was young, angry, and set in my ways back then." Logan noticed that she was more laid back than she used to be. She's an adult. That's what most kids do. They grow up. "No worries. Friends?" he put his hand out for her and she shook it, "Friends." They sat there catching up until his phone rang. "Hey, Vin. Yeah. I'll be back in a few minutes. Everything under control? Okay, yeah. No problem. Thanks. See ya in a short." Logan sighed. "Welp, guess my breaks over. You good? Did you need me to drive you home before I go back?" he asked her. "Nah, I'll go back in actually. I was supposed to be 'having a good time' with my siblings, but they each have someone so that's why I initially went to the bar instead." "So, she's single, huh?" he thought to himself.

Before they went back, Logan snatched her phone. "Hey! What the Hell, man?" He put up his finger as if to say 'Just wait a minute' and handed it back to her. He input his cell number into her phone then texted his so he had hers. "Call me whenever you need to vent or just want to get out for a while. Besides the bar, I have no social life, so it would be nice to see you again. And maybe I can come see your dad. You guys all still living in the same place?" Louise texted him. "Sounds good to me. Here. Just sent you my mom and dad's condo address. I live in the same apartment, but by myself unless Gene or Tina are in town. Stop by the bistro if you ever get the chance." She went to enter the building, but Logan pulled her in for a hug surprising her. He felt nice and smelled good too. "I mean it, Louise. Any time you need me, even in the middle of the night." She thanked him and they parted ways.

She found her siblings, Zeke, and Courtney on the dance floor so she sat back at their table. "They didn't even notice I was gone." she thought to herself. She walked over to them. "Hey, I'm gonna head home. See you guys later." They waved her goodbye and continued to dance. Before she left, she made sure to stop back by the bar. "Hey, Bush!" she yelled and he immediately turned around smiling. "Couldn't stay away from me, huh?" Louise made a face, and continued, "After you close up, give me a call? I'm heading home. Tired of being the fifth wheel, ya know. See ya!" She waved and walked out. He watched her as she left still smiling. "Who's the hottie, Logan?" Vinny asked. "Huh, what? Oh, um. Just an old friend. She owns that place you go to all the time." Vinny smiled, "Oh, yeah? Belcher's Bistro. Damn. I never saw her before. I heard she's a real firecracker." Logan just nodded his head and got back to work. He glanced at the clock. 11:56pm. Last call was in 4 more minutes then 30 minutes until closing.

Louise killed time doing some bookkeeping for the restaurant. She heard her phone chime for a text. Looking and seeing a message from Tina:

Louise - Going back to Zeke's place for the night. Gene is taking Courtney home but says he shouldn't be long. Had fun tonight! Thanks! Love ya! :-)

She went back to what she was doing. Louise was excited to see the numbers the bistro was bringing in while she was gone. That meant she might be able to take vacations once in a while. "Maybe I could take Dad..." Her thought process stopped. She couldn't take him because he wouldn't be here anymore. He was probably her most favorite person in the world and he was dying. She began to weep. She hadn't let herself cry much because she was usually around the family and needed to be the strong one. They were counting on her for strength.

Her phone chimed showing another text coming through. Gene:

"Not coming back to the apartment. Too tired. Gonna crash at Court's."

Louise knew that text was coming. He could swear up and down that him and Courtney were just friends, but she knew the truth. He was in love with her and she was in love with him, but they were both too damn stubborn to admit it to each other.

Suddenly her phone chimed again. She looked and saw it was from "My Favorite Enemy" "Who the fu- oh! Logan!" she laughed to herself.

"Want me to call? Are you awake still?"

She texted him back that she was awake. Expecting a call shortly, she was surprised when she heard her doorbell instead. "Who the Hell?" she said to herself as she descended the stairs. "Who is it?" she yelled out. "It's me. Um, Logan." She got to the door and smirked, "Logan who?" "Come on, Louise. Open the damn door." he said with a laugh. She opened the door and saw a very tired looking Logan at her front door. "Go on up." She told him as she locked up.

When she got back up the stairs, she found him sitting on her couch. "Can I get you anything?" He looked up and saw her standing there. She had put her hair up in a messy bun and looked adorable. "Uh, water is fine. Thanks." He felt himself getting hot. He was fine talking to her earlier. Why did he all of a sudden feel nervous? "Here ya go. Thanks for coming over. You didn't have to. A phone call would have sufficed." She said as she sat down next to him, tucking her feet under her. "Why did you come over anyway? Not that I mind, just not sure why you'd bother coming after working all night and clearly being tired."

Logan took a swig of his water then a deep breath. "I couldn't get you out of my head all night." he stated honestly surprising her. She raised her eyebrows in response. "Just seeing how upset you were about your dad. Knowing hoe close you are with him. Thinking of you here alone. Plus, I really didn't realize how much I missed seeing you until you showed up at my bar." His ears were bright red. Louise put her hand on his. "Well, it's appreciated. Tina and Gene both texted me that they weren't coming back tonight. I mean, I'm used to being alone but I was hoping to at least get to spend some time with them not worrying about dad dying." Louise couldn't help but get choked up as she spoke. Logan pulled her in for a hug. He rubbed small circles soothingly on her back. "He's lived a life full of love for his family. He's lucky to have you all, especially you. And you don't have to be strong all the time. Whenever you need to cry, do it. Don't hold it in." he whispered to her.

Louise pulled back from their hug and looked into his eyes. He had tears in his eyes as well. Louise felt her heart beginning to beat faster. Logan used his thumb to wipe a stray tear off her face. Then he kissed her cheek where the tear was. Louise smiled and then snuggled into his side. "Louise? Can I tell you something?" She shook her head yes. "I've been hoping since I moved back here 8 months ago that I would run into you. I've always had a soft spot for you ever since we were kids. Then when I saw you tonight, you took my breath away. When you ran, I had to go after you in fear that I'd never see you again. And tonight after you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I needed to see you."

Louise kissed him again. "I always had the biggest crush on you. I know it seemed like I hated you, but it was just that I was frustrated with knowing that I was too young for you and couldn't do anything about it. But I'm not a kid anymore. And you're here and being so understanding and wonderful and..." He captured her lips and pulled her into his lap. Louise put her hands around his neck and melted into his touch. "You're so beautiful." he said in between kisses. " "Logan." She pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him. She needed this. This escape from all of the stress she'd been under. His touch felt so right.

Logan couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't been with anyone in years and now he had her writhing on top of him. "Louise, ah, if you keep this up, I'm gonna explode." Louise threw her head back and laughed. "Sorry old man." She moved so he could sit back up. "Wanna take this to my bedroom?" she asked. He shook his head and let her lead the way. "There should be some condoms in the nightstand." she said nonchalantly. "Do this often? he asked. "Definitely not. It's been almost a year if I'm being honest. Hopefully they're not expired."

She began to undress but Logan stopped her. "Wait. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured." Louise grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She then took hers off and with one swift motion removed her bra as well. Logan took one look at her naked torso and began licking his lips. Louise ran her hands along his chiseled chest. "I want this. I want you. Oh God, how bad I want you." She pushed him onto her bed and took her panties off as he freed himself of the rest of his clothes as well. They explored each other's bodies for the first time and then basked in the afterglow.

The sun came streaming into the window as Louise stirred awake. Logan was gone. She didn't expect him to stay, but damn, he could've left a note. Then she realized the smell of food being cooked. She threw on her tank top and shorts then went into the kitchen. He was cooking her breakfast. "Coffee?" she asked startling him. "Oh, hey. You're up! I was just gonna whip up some scrambled eggs and toast. Coffee is on. Hope you don't mind." He said it with a smile and Louise couldn't help but smile back at him. "I'll get us both a cup and set the table." She went and poured two cups and grabbed the sugar and creamer then put out plates and forks and sat down. She couldn't believe how right this felt. Like they had always done this together.

After breakfast, Louise showered and Logan headed back to his place. He was thinking if their night together as he himself showered. He had never felt this happy in all of his life, and it was because of Louise Belcher. He laughed to himself. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever have this. All of his life, his parents never showed him any true affection. Dad always worked and mom only wanted him to succeed so he didn't embarrass them. When he graduated high school, he cut ties with his parents and moved to Florida with his grandmother. She helped him get a student loan and get into business college.

Without the stress of his parents, he actually did great in school; graduating at the top of his class. He'd told Louise about it over breakfast, and she listened without accusing him of bragging which was nice for a change. He was proud of his accomplishments and most women he'd been on dates with claimed he was being boastful. Louise was a surprisingly good listener and he felt like he could be himself around her. "Crazy." he said out loud to himself. His phone chimed and he saw it was from Louise.

Hey! Going to visit with my mom and dad. TTYL! Had a great time with you. Shocking! I know! ;-)

Logan wrote back:

Okay if I tag along? I'd love to see them!

And he hit send. It felt like an agonizing amount of time went by before he received a response:

If you wan...Leaving in 15 mins...

He could tell she may have said it out of politeness. What was he thinking? They just reconnected not even 24 hours ago and here he was inserting himself into her life like it was no big deal.

Logan picked Louise up in his car. It was the least he could do since he invited himself. Louise was quiet, so he decided to break the ice. "Sorry for inviting myself. After I sent the message, I thought I shouldn't have. I mean, this is your time with your family and I'm just this pain in the ass from the past showing up. I don't know." Louise looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Really? A pain in the ass from the past? Cute, but I think you know you're more than that to me. I don't sleep with just anybody, ya know. I like you, Logan, but say something stupid like that again and I'll slap you." She smiled at him and offered him her hand to hold which he happily accepted.

"Hey mom! Dad! I'm here!" Louise cried out as she opened the door. "And I brought a surprise visitor!" Linda came running out to the living room, "Oh! Our baby's here, Bobby! Logan! Wha-wha-what are you doing here? Oh, Bobby was just talking about you. Oh, that's weird. Where'd you find him, Louise?" Louise explained how they ran into each other the previous night. All the while her mother was thinking how perfect this was.

Louise went in first to see her dad. "Hey, dad. How you feeling? You look good." He actually did look pretty good. There was color back in his cheeks and his eyes were brighter. "Did I hear a man's voice out there? Too deep to be Gene." Louise blushed. "Well, I sort of brought a friend to visit. He wanted to come see you. Practically begged me." she said smiling. "Well, who is this mystery man friend?" Louise sat down in the chair next to her dad's bed. "Well, we ran into each other last night and hit it off. Surprising the Hell out of us both considering we were each other's arch nemesis growing up." Bob couldn't believe his ears. Had his prayers actually worked? "Louise? It's Logan, isn't it?" Louise shook her head, "You guessed it. Come on in Logan!" she yelled out.

Logan slowly opened the door. He had expected Bob to look like death itself, but was surprised to see him smiling up at him. "Logan! Great to see ya, son! How the heck are you?" Logan smiled back at him as he stood behind Louise's chair and placed his hand on her shoulder and subconsciously rubbed her shoulder lightly. Bob watched this and smiled. "What have you been up to? Last I heard, you moved to Florida with your mom?" Logan shook his head. "No. No, I moved to Florida with my mom's mom, my grandma. I haven't spoken to my parents in years. Mom remarried after she divorced dad and moved to the Napa Valley somewhere. My dad still works at the hospital, but he never bothered with me as a kid and still doesn't. It is what it is. Anyway. That's why I wanted to see you. You're the only person that ever treated me like I was worth a damn. And, I just needed to thank you for it."

Bob's eyes teared up, "Come here, Logan. Give me a hug." Logan went to the other side of the bed and hugged Bob. "You treat my baby girl good after I'm gone, ya hear?" he whispered into his ear. "I will. Too scared of her." That had Bob laughing heartily. Louise couldn't hear what they said but made a mental note to ask Logan later. The afternoon went by too fast. Logan had to get to the bar soon but didn't want to leave. They stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air and Logan wrapped his arm around Louise, kissing her neck. "I don't wanna go to work." he pouted. "But, you have to so suck it up buttercup. Mmm. You keep that up and I'm not gonna be able to control myself." Logan lightly nibbled on her earlobe causing her to moan. She turned in his arms to face him and began to kiss him until she caught sight of Tina and Gene standing at the sliding glass door with their mouths agape.

"I called it! I did! I said it years ago. You guys were going to reconnect in your 30's!" Gene squealed. "Hey! I am only 23 years old jerk!" Logan laughed. "Well you were half right, Gene! I'm 30." Logan truly felt at home around the Belcher's. He could see his relationship with Louise heading toward forever in that instant. "Shit. I gotta go, guys. Let me go say bye to Dad, um, I mean Bob." Logan knocked in the door and went in. Linda was asleep in the chair but Bob was awake. "Leaving?" he asked. Logan went to the other side of the bed. "Yeah. Gotta go get the bar ready for tonight. It was great seeing you. I'll be back. I think I am pretty sure that I will be around for a very long time if she'll have me. Sir, in case I don't get the chance, I mean, I know it won't be for a while since we just started seeing each other yesterday, but, well..." Logan was rambling so Bob stopped him. "Logan, son, when the time comes for that just know that I give you both my blessing. I know I don't have long on thus Earth, but my only wish was to see all of my children happy before I died. And Louise was my last kid and seeing her today, I know she's smitten with you. I prayed for this. It's nice to know someone's listening somewhere." Logan shook his hand and thanked him before leaving the room.

Louise followed him out to his car. "Drive carefully, Logan. Give Vinny my love." she winked at him and backed away as if leaving him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to him capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "I don't know what to do about you little miss. But, I know what I want to do to you." Louise squeezed his butt causing him to jump. "Ooh, can't wait. I'll see you tonight." She kissed him one last time before begrudgingly allowing him to leave.

* * *

Weeks passed by and although he became weaker, his spirits were up anytime the kids were around him. Thanksgiving arrived. His favorite holiday and he couldn't cook, but Logan and Louise decided that they would handle everything. Bob had them put him in the big, comfy chair in the living room so he could watch. He loved how beautiful their relationship was. They must've got all of the hate and fighting out when they were kids. They worked well together. Gene had left to go get Courtney and her dad, and Tina and Zeke were helping Linda put up Christmas decorations.

He closed his eyes to rest as he drifted off to sleep listening to Logan and Louise talking and laughing with each other in the kitchen and Linda singing Christmas songs. "Dad?" he heard Louise whispering. He slowly opened his eyes seeing a visibly upset Louise and Logan beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She cleared her throat and answered. "We were trying to get you to wake up but you weren't responding. I, I thought, I thought you were gone." She hugged him tight and he managed to weakly hug back. He was fading. He knew it would not be much longer, but he wouldn't tell them that. "Just tired kiddo. Just tired. I think maybe your mom's singing finally blew my eardrums out." They all chuckled, even Linda. "Dinner's ready." Logan and Zeke helped carry him over to his wheelchair and over to the table.

"Everything looks delicious, Louise. Logan, hope this turkey tastes as good as it smells." Every bite, Bob savoured. This was going to be his last Thanksgiving. He smiled the whole meal. Before dessert, Gene spoke up. "Ahem. If I can have everyone's attention please. Dad, this has been a great Thanksgiving. And on this day, I give thanks to you, mother, my sister's and my Courtney." Courtney looked up in surprise. "Courtney. Life is too damn short for me to keep being such an ass. Court, I love you. I think everyone here has known this, but I was too blind and dumb to realize it. I've asked your father and now I ask you," he got diwn on his knee, "Courtney Angelica Wheeler, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Courtney sat with her mouth wide open in astonishment. No words would come out so she just nodded her head yes! Gene smiled and gave her a kiss, then slid the ring on her finger.

Linda cried and Bob just smiled as Louise and Tina checked out the ring. "Damn, Gene! Guess the tour was good? Look at the size of that rock!" Zeke yelled out. Logan got up and began to clear the table and get dessert ready. Louise came in to the kitchen to help. "Hey, you. You're awfully quiet." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan gave her a small smile. "Louise. I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I cannot help how I feel." She looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought you liked me. What are you saying?" Louise automatically thought the worst. She knew things were going too perfect. He smiled at her and pulled her close, "Nothing bad, you dope. I'm trying to tell you that I love you." Louise breathed a sigh of relief. "Shit. You scared me." She looked up and he bent down to kiss her waiting lips. "I love you too. You're the first man I have ever loved, and I want you to be the last man I love."

Logan's heart began to beat harder. "Are you asking me to marry you?" he asked. Louise laughed. "Well, not yet. Like you said, we've only been dating a few weeks. But it's not out of the question down the road, you understand?" Logan hugged her closed and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, but just so you know. That first day, when we came over here, your dad gave us his blessing. He knew that we were End Game even then." Louise smiled into his chest. They brought out the pumpkin pie and apple streusel Vinny's mom baked for them and coffee for everyone. They all watched a movie then helped Bobback into his bed before heading back to Logan's place for the night.

That night was the last night they were all together. The next morning, Louise's phone rang. Logan was half asleep as he heard her, "Hey, what's up? No, no, no, no. Are you sure? Oh God. Where's mom? Okay. Yes. I'll get it handled. Yeah, I'm sure. At Logan's. Yes, I'm sure he will. Love you too, Gene. Yeah. Bye." She hung up the phone and he already enveloped her in a hug. "He's gone!" she cried out. Logan rocked her gently as she cried her eyes out. "Baby, I'm sorry. He loved you. He loved you all so much." Logan cooed in her ear then started to pepper her with kisses and stroke her back. She began to calm down after a few minutes. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

Louise got dressed and had him take her back to her apartment so she could get the lock box with all of the paperwork for the bank and funeral home. "Logan." He came over to where she was standing. "Yeah, babe. I'm here." Louise turned to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was so pale. "My dad's dead." And she broke down but he was therevto catch her and he was never letting go.

* * *

The day she'd been dreading was finally here. She exited her apartment to head over to Mort's and was met with a huge crowd of people. The One-Eyed Snakes were all there, Mr. Frond, Tammy, Jocelyn, Andy and Ollie, even their dad Jimmy Pesto, Randy, Teddy, Aunt Gayle, and Dr. Yap, Mailman Mike, Mr. Fischoeder and his brother Felix, Marshmallow, Hugi, Ron, and Jimmy Jr even showed his face. So many people, for her dad. Logan was waiting for her outside of Mort's. "Hey, beautiful." he said offering his hand which she took. "You ready to go in?" She nodded her head.

As they entered the funeral home, Mort greeted them with a hug. "Louise, you mom and siblings are inside." Logan held her close and led her into the room. There was soft music playing and a photo slideshow on the tv screen showing pictures from birth to that last perfect Thanksgiving day. Linda sat staring at the casket that held her husband's remains. Gene was leaning his head on Courtney's shoulder while Tina was weeping in Zeke's lap. Louise sat down next her mom and held her hand. "Mom? Mort's gonna open the doors. There is a lot of people out there waiting to say their goodbyes to dad. It's really beautiful." Linda sniffled and nodded her head in agreement.

As more and more people came in to pay their respects, Linda began to come alive again. As people told stories of Bob Belcher, the room became joyful and not so depressing. It's what he would have wanted. A celebration of life and love. The time had come for the blessing and the eulogy. It was Louise's moment to speak but she was scared. "I'll go up with you. Hold your hand?" She looked at him with thanks. She gave him a quick peck on the mouth and stood up.

"Hello, everyone. Bob Belcher was not just a master of the grill, but a master father and loving husband. My dad passed on his love of the grill to me and so, I continue the family legacy. It really shows how much he touched all of our lives as you look around this room. People from all walks of life were always welcomed by my father. He had a huge heart and was too good for this world. Bob never once wanted pity. When my father learned of his diagnosis, he didn't wallow in self-pity. He made sure all of us were okay. He prayed for us to find love before he left this world and as luck would have it, we all did. My mother will never again have her husband physically, but a piece of him lives in each of her children. So, hug us whenever you wish, mom. We won't push away. Dad would want us all to be as content with our lives as he was with his. The restaurant, mom, Tina, Gene, and myself were his greatest triumphs, and I think that's pretty awesome. Love you, dad. Watch over us and guide us in death as you did alive. Thank you."

Logan helped her back to her seat and her mom stood up and gave her a hug. "That was beautiful, Louise. Thank you sweetie." Mort came up and announced, "The family invites you all back to Belcher's Bistro next door for refreshments. Anyone that wishes to give your final respects, please do so now. The family will join everyone momentarily." They watched as everyone took one last look at Bob Belcher of Bob's Burgers, a Craftsman of beef patties, a father, a husband, and a friend.

Mort let them have as long as they needed before he took the body for cremation. "Louise?" Gene began to say something, but began to cry intead. Louise gave him a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I know, Gene. I know." Linda bent over Bob's casket and placed one last kiss upon his brow. Zeke held Tina in his arms. She could barely stand. "I gotcha T-bird. You cry as much as you need to." Logan walked over to the casket and placed his hand over Bob's. He said in a low voice, "I promise to take care of Louise. She's my everything and I will not fail at loving her. I'll keep an eye on everyone else for you too. I'm going to miss you...dad." Louise watched him from afar. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was there; that they were together and they fit so perfectly.

* * *

They walked over to the bistro. The smell of the ocean carried on the cool breeze. Winter was almost here. Zeke and Courtney went in ahead of them. "Before we go in, I just wanna say how much I appreciate everything you all have done over these last few months, especially you, Louise." Linda spoke and her siblings nodded their heads in agreement, "I know we put a lot on you, my baby, but out of all of us, you were the most level headed and strong." Louise cut her off at that, "I'm really not." They all look at her confused. "Sorry, but it's true. I was having a panic attack when Logan came to my aid. That night at the bar? Tina. Gene. I only became strong after that." She turned to Logan, "Because of you, Logan. You helped me, talked me through my feelings, and gave me a shoulder to cry on. Thank you." He gave her a chaste kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Lou." Linda hugged the both of them then Gene and Tina joined in.

The bistro was so alive with laughter and conversation. Linda was talking with Jimmy Pesto and the twins, Gene and Courtney were catching up with Peter Pescadero and Lenny DeStefano, and Louise and Logan were laughing it up with the One-Eyed Snakes about the start of their relationship as enemies 14 years ago. Zeke was looking for Tina but lost sight of her when Tammy and Jocelyn stopped him. "Hey, Zeke! What have you been up to?" Tammy asked. "Well, I work here at the bistro as a chef. Tina and I are dating too." Jocelyn gasped and Tammy became annoyed. "What is it with that spaz that all the guys fall for her charms? I mean, is it serious? I thought maybe you and me could hook up." Zeke blushed and became flustered. "Um, uh, yeah. Prrtty serious. She is getting ready to move in with me. We're in love. I mean, I'm flattered, really Tammy, but I'm a one woman man." Jocelyn piped up, "Where is Tina anyway? As a matter of fact, where did Jimmy Jr go?"

* * *

Tina was leaving the restroom when she got pulled into the kitchen area. "What the? Jimmy Jr? What are you doing?" Jimmy Jr looked wild, "Tina. Take me back please. I miss you. I haven't been the same since you left." Tina pushed him away, "Left? Jimmy Jr? You kicked me out of the apartment. You said you didn't want to be in a relationship anymore. That you needed to focus on your career. Ring a bell? Anyway, I'm taken." Jimmy Jr scoffed, "Tch, yeah I saw. With my best friend? Really. That's pretty low, Tina." Tina gasped, "Excuse me, but Zeke sought me out. He treats me how I should be treated. And he loves me and isn't afraid to say it or show it. We're actually getting ready to move in together. He was there for me while my dad was dying. Where were you? I texted you when we found out and emailed you. No response. Now that's low! We were together for almost 10 years, you bastard, and not even one damn call to check on me or ask how my dad was doing!"

She started to cry and Zeke came into the kitchen. Not knowing what was going on, he immediately pushed Jimmy Jr away from Tina. "What the Hell Jay! What did you do to my woman? Tina, come here baby." Zeke wrapped her in a tight, protective hug. "Nothing. I didn't touch her. I only asked her to take me back, and she freaked out on me. So, you guys are really together, huh?" Jimmy Jr looked like a wounded animal. "You know we are, damn it. You think I didn't see you lurking in the funeral home, watching me console her, and you did nothing but gawk at us. You know I liked her since 8th grade, and when I finally got up the nerve Senior year to ask her to Prom, you did it first." Tina looked at the two friends. She never knew about Prom. That was the special night where she lost her virginity to Jimmy Jr in the back of his Escalade.

"Guys, calm down. I will not be the one to ruin your friendship of the last 20 years or so. Jimmy Jr, we had a nice run, but your career will always come first. You'll always hold a special place in my heart, but I am in love with Zeke now. He's been my rock in all of this. He loves me and well, we're going to have a baby." Zeke looked shocked. "I'm gonna be a daddy!?!? T-Bird? Are you for real? How long have you known?" Tina hadn't meant to blurt it out but it was done now. "I took a test just now in the bathroom. I had it in my purse and was gonna wait until tonight, but I couldn't." They embraced and Jimmy Jr offered his congratulations then left. "Should we tell your mom now or wait?" It was decided that they would tell everyone once they went to the doctor to confirm. Zeke quickly texted Jimmy Jr and asked him not to say anything until they confirmed. He promised he wouldn't.

Three days after the funeral, Gene and Courtney left for the second leg of their tour. Logan and Louise drove them to the airport. "Well, I guess we'll see you in April then? Once the tour closes, we'll be taking a break and preparing for the wedding. See ya soon sister. Logan. Come now my love." He put out his arm for Courtney to take and waved goodbye to Louise and Logan. "Finally alone." She said as he drove off. "My place or yours?" Logan smiled. "Mine. I gotta open the bar tonight. Vinny needed off tonight. But that leaves us 4 hours of alone time." Louise smiled over at him mischievously. She was going to make the most out of their time together.

* * *

**One year later...**

"Look over here, Bobby. Look at Auntie Weeze." Louise clicked the camera. Logan and her were enjoying their time with her niece, Bobby Jo, while her parents were on their honeymoon. "Uncle Logan, can you go get the diaper bag so I can clean her up before we head to mom's?" Logan grabbed the bag and brought it out to her. "You really have a way with her, huh? She's such a cutie. Yeah you are." Bobby giggled as Logan tickled her neck. "Mom says that Tina and Zeke will be Face timing her in about an hour. That gives us plenty of time to get their and hopefully little miss will take a nap in the car." Louise handed the baby girl off to Logan while she got herself ready to go. "I'm going to get her clicked in to her seat. Just lock up on your way out babe." Logan carried Bobby Jo in her carrier. It felt natural to him. "I don't know, Bobby Jo. I think we need to give you a cousin soon. I'm enjoying this baby thing. Can I tell you a secret? I'm gonna ask Auntie Weeze to marry me. Do you think she'll say yes?" Bobby Jo squealed, "I'll take that as a yes "

Louise looked out the window and watched as he interacted with her niece. She wondered when they'd take the next step in their relationship. Logan moved in to her apartment 6 months ago. His bar had become the biggest attraction in town and Belcher's Bistro was voted #1 restaurant in the Kings Head Island Gazette. They were living comfortably and happily in their little world they'd created together. Louise wanted marriage and kids, but she was too afraid to ask him if he wanted the same. Watching him light up around Bobby Jo did give her hope though. She locked up and headed down to the car.

"Ready to boogie, baby! Let's go!" Louise hopped in the car. "That was a fun couple days, huh. Almost pains me to give her to mom. I'm gonna miss her." Logan offered a sympathetic smile. "I know, but we need to share. Besides, Tina and Zeke come back home in two days anyway." Louise crossed her arms and put on her best pouty face. Bobby Jo fell fast asleep on the quick 15 minute drive to Linda's condo. "Mom, we're here. She's asleep so I'm gonna put her in the bassinet." It was quiet which was strange for Louise. "Mom?" she called out again. Logan saw the look on her face. He knew she was thinking the worst.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened, and Linda came out looking disheveled. "Oh, hi kids. What are you teo doing here so early?" Louise looked at her mom and then the clock. "Early? Do you see what time it is? Tina and Zeke are supposed to FaceTime soon remember?" Linda looked surprised then added, "Well, I must have lost track of time." Logan couldn't help himself so he said, "Must have been one Hell of a nap. You've got "sex hair" mom." Linda turned bright red, "Wha-wha-wha-whaaaa! Sex? Me? No!" Logan looked to Louise and she looked angry. "Who's here?" Linda looked at her daughter and knew the jig was up. "Don't be mad, Louise. Please. Come on out! She knows I'm not here alone!" The door slowly opened. And she couldn't believe her eyes!

* * *

"Jimmy fucking Pesto mother?!?! What the Hell are you doing with him? Dad's Arch Nemesis? Really?" Louise was on the balcony with her mother. She was trying to process what was happening. "Sweetie, daddy's gone. I have been lonely. After the funeral, Jimmy and I began emailing. He really was broken up about daddy passing. He never saw each other as enemies. He just thought they were two buddies messing with each other." Louise sighed out of exasperation. "How long have you been," she faked gagging, "together?" Linda looked pained at the question. "Just a little after Bobby Jo was born. I was upset because daddy wasn't around to see his first grandchild born and called Jimmy to talk. He invited me to dinner and then one thing lead to another and, well, the rest is history." Louise looked through the sliding door. Jimmy was sitting on the couch talking to Logan. He looked so smug to her. She wanted to punch his face. She wanted to punch his face so hard.

Linda's phone started ringing, "Oh it's my Teeny Tina! Hi, Baby! How are you?" She went inside but Louise didn't follow. She knew she had to calm down some more. She heard the door open. "Hey kid. Can I talk to you?" Louise shuddered. "Not a good time." she snapped. "Whoa. I know this is a shock, but I want you to know that I'm not trying to replace him. I respect your mom. She's probably the first person to really understand me, and I'm sorry if you're mad about us being together, but I'm not going anywhere." Louise looked at Jimmy. He looked sincere although she still wanted to punch his face. He turned and went back inside. She watched him stand next to her mom while she held Bobby Jo up to the phone to see her parents. He waved to Tina and Zeke on the phone and was laughing at something one of them said.

Louise couldn't believe how at ease everyone seemed with Linda moving on. Louise knew a year had passed but it still felt like yesterday to her. Logan came out and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey. You okay?" he asked her as she began to cry softly. "How could she move on so fast?" Logan kissed the top of her head. "I don't have the answer to that. Everybody is different. If it was me, I don't think I could ever move on. I mean, you're irreplaceable." She looked up at him and smiled. "So, you do think about the future?" Logan knitted his brows together, "Of course. In fact, I've never been so sure about anything in my life. Let's get out if here. I wanna show you something."

* * *

He pulled up to the spot. Louise smile when she saw them. The steps. The first place they ever met. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door but she had already gotten out. "Logan Berry Bush, you old softy. The first place we met?" Logan took her hand and led her to the steps. "I was a total jerk back then. I was unhappy in life. Miserable. Then you showed up here. A smartass little kid that didn't take no shit from anyone, especially some little asshole teenager and his friends. We were frenemies for so long. When I moved away, I would find myself wondering what you were up to. You were buried in my subconscious. Then I moved back and I would be in the grocery store, wondering if I'd run into you or anyone else in your family. Then, that fateful night you walked into my bar, and you were just so goddamn beautiful that my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. I knew I was done for. Louise, I don't want to ever know a life without you in it."

Louise smiled up at him. He looked so endearing as he poured his heart out to her. He took her hands in his and pulled them up to his lips and kissed them. "You don't ever have to. You know how much I love and adore you." Logan smiled at her words, "So, I believe it goes like this." He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box from his jacket pocket. "Louise Marie Belcher, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Louise couldn't believe this was actually happening. She fell to her knees and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "I thought you'd never ask, Bush! Yes, of course I will!"

* * *

_*Holy crap! I wrote this out of nowhere! Love Bob's Burgers and love the relationship between Louise and Logan! Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
